Hetalia A Christmas Carol
by Just-Another-Fanfic-Nerd
Summary: Arthur is a bitter man that hates Christmas. Three ghost visit him to help him change his ways. Will he be able to change his ways before it's too late? Find out for yourself. Merry Christmas! Human AU! Rated for Romano's potty mouth. -Finished
1. Chapter 1 The First Visit

**(A/n: A merry Christmas to you from my sister and I! This fanfiction happens to be the reason why we haven't updated our 2p fanfiction, that and other reasons... Anyway Merry Christmas! This is your Christmas present from us!)**

Arthur Kirkland sighed as he sipped his tea. It was that time of year yet again, Christmas. That was a stupid bloody holiday. I mean, people giving to others and taking time off of work was ridiculous. The only thing it was good for was wasting money. Why take time off of work when you could be working and making more money. It was all just gibberish.

He shook his head as he sat down behind his desk and began to fill out paperwork. It was cold, dark, and silent in his warehouse. The only other person in there was his clerk, Roderich Edelstein. He sat rubbing his hands together for warmth.

He wanted to ask his boss if he could light a fire but, from previous experience, he knew that his efforts would be pointless. He did dress warm but he still was freezing. It had to be far below freezing in there. He let out a sigh and then got back to work. It was better to work and be freezing rather than trying to get warm while not working. His pay would be cut if he did the latter.

A bell sounded from the door opening, and Alfred F. Jones, Arthur's nephew, entered with a wide grin on his face. "Good day, Arthur, and Merry Christmas! The hero is now here!"

The elder of the two scoffed at his nephew,"Ba, humbug."

He gasped,"But Iggy, you really don't mean that. Christmas is right around the corner, you should be joyous! Are you just having a bad day? Well it should brighten up now that the hero is here!"

"Bloody wanker. Why would I be happy about Christmas?"

"Ah! Christmas is a time about giving-not receiving, spending time with family and friends, and helping others! It's a joyous time! Of course you should be happy about Christmas! It's like totally amazing dude!"

"Humbug."

"Hmph, fine since you're being a stubborn old man, I was wondering if you could lend me some money. I seem to be running really low on it."

"Lend you money? Why the bloody hell would I give you any money? It's your own bloody fault that you have no money!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's your own bloody fault for taking in that bloody git!"

"But I had to-"

"What do you mean you 'had to' take him in?"

"He was cold, abused, and hungry; he had been left in the dark all alone..."

"And?... Did he do anything for you?"

"No, but it's the right thing to do! I just had to get him out of the pure hell he was living!"

"I only wanted one answer boy! Now, let me ask one more time, did he do anything for you?

"Yes, yes he did."

"Really, and what possibly could that be?"

"Friendship."

"Really, and how does that get you money?"

"It's greater than money, dude. You should know what it's like you had it once but now he's dead."

"..."

"Oh God-no I-I'm sorry, dude. I didn't mean to-"

"No wonder you have no money. I refuse to give you any in need or not, I am your uncle, you never come in here and talk to me with such high levels of disrespect."

"I'm sorry-Arthur please."

"I don't care get out."

"But Arthur I-"

"I don't think you heard me right, I said get out."

"Fine, I'll leave..."

He turned miserably and walked to the door. He opened it and was about to leave when he paused in the doorway,"Merry Christmas Roderich. Merry Christmas Iggy."

"Humbug."

"Frohe Weihnachten. Merry Christmas, Alfred." Roderich said with a smile at the young boy.

Alfred gave him one final smile before nodding and then leaving. Arthur glared at his clerk. "One more word out of you and I'll cut your pay in half. Is that understood?" he said sharply.

"Ja." The clerk went silent and then returned to his work.

Arthur scowled and began to do his work. It was quiet for a little bit before the bell rang. The old man looked up, about to tell his nephew to get the bloody hell out, but instead he saw two other men. One had blond hair and blue eyes while the other had white hair and red eyes.

"Arthur Kirkland and Lukas Bondevik, I believe. Which one am I talking to, Arthur or Lukas?"said the blonde of the two.

"Just Arthur Kirkland. Lukas has been dead for seven years."

"Oh, I am sorry for your loss."

"Then why haven't you marked out his name?"asked the albino.

The blonde one hit him,"Ow! What? I didn't do anything Lutz!"

Lutz, as the other one referred to him as, scowled at him,"I apologize for him. He's not sensitive to anything. Anyway, my name is Ludwig and this is my older brother Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Arthur grunted in response. The younger brother continued,"At this time of year, people give more money to the poor and homeless. We are here to ask you if you would like to donate to their cause."

"So how much money are you going to donate? What will we put you down as?"asked Gilbert.

"None."

"You wish to be anonymous?"asked Ludwig.

"I wish to donate nothing! Now get out if that's all you two men wish to do."

"Wait-but-"

"Get out! I have no wishes to donate any money! Leave now you bloody wankers!"

"But-"

"I don't care if it helps those bloody poor people. They should just up and die. They better do it to decrease the surplus population . Now, out!"

The men paused in front of the door,"Alright then. If you wish to be a stingy old man, then we'll leave."The younger brother turned and left.

Gilbert glared at the old man and the then stuck up his middle finger,"Well fuck you, you damn bastard."

He then left. Arthur had an ugly look on his face. He stood there for a little bit before returning to his seat. It was silent once again for some time.

"Er-"Roderich said.

Arthur looked up at his clerk, his scowl deepened,"What do you want?"

"I vas vondering if I could have Christmas day off."

"Why? Would you like me not to pay you?"

"Nein, it's just zhat I vanted to spend time vith my family..."

He scoffed,"No, you are to report here on Christmas day and work just like any other day."

"Ja."

"I expect to see you here tomorrow."

Roderich looked back down at his work, when the sound of the door opening rang. Arthur scowled, who else could it be? He's already had enough visitors for one day.

"Merry Christmas to all! The hero has returned!"he said with such glee, disregarding the conversation prior to the one about to take place.

The old man grunted in anger.

"Hello Arthur, Roderich. I have brought invitations to my Christmas party. I haven't much money so I am asking for people who attend to bring their own dish."he produced two invitations out of no where and handed one to Roderich.

He held one out to his uncle but he didn't take it,"I will not be attending such foolery."

"Aw, but why not, dude. It'll totally be awesome!"

"Humbug."

"Oh come on, Iggy. Why won't you attend my Christmas party?"

"Why did you take in that boy?"

Alfred stiffened. Arthur thought this conversation was over, but his nephew was not giving up so easily,"Christmas is a time of happiness, giving, spending time with those who love you, laughter-"

"Good afternoon."

"But Arthur-"

"Good afternoon."

"Iggy-"

"Good afternoon."

"Fine then."

The American put on a silly smile and then turned around to leave. As he did so, he shouted at the top of his lungs,"A Merry Christmas-"

"Good afternoon!"

"And A Happy New Year's to you!"

"Good afternoon!"

And with that the building finaly fell silent for the rest of the work hours. Closing time came and both men left. Arthur walked bitterly to his house.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland lived in Lukas Bondevik's home. It was a lonely, cold place. It was dark, and he liked it that way. He'd rather it be that way because he didn't want to waste money on lighting the place.

He past by one of the house's many windows and, out of the corner of his eye, thought he saw his long dead business parter, Lukas. His heart stopped as he paused to take a second glance at the window. Nothing was there. He must have been imagining things.

He shook himself off and then entered his house. Now, even though he preferred his house dark, he lit the lamps and candles to search for that mysterious person he had seen though the window. When he did not find a thing, he sat down infront of his fire. He sipped his tea and ate some black rocks scones.

The room suddenly grew colder, dispite the pitiful fire that was lit. The fire turned out. Horrible moaning filled the house. Arhtur's heart quickened and he looked franticly around for the source.

Out of the stairwell, Lukas arose with chains that were tied around blocks of cement. Arthur fell out of his chair and began to despertly try to scoot away from the frightening ghost infront of him.

Once he regained his voice he shouted,"Be gone spirit! What do you have with me?"

"Don't you reconize me?"

"What are you talking-"

"Your procrastinating, you sould know my name. I am your old bussiness partner, now shut up and say it."

"Lu- no it can't be..." He glance at the tea cup that was now on the floor. He muttered,"I knew I shouldn't have tried a new brand."

"I am Lukas you idiot and it's not your tea. You remind me of my brother, stubborn. Hey choke him for me, please."

"It does not matter who you are be gone spirit!"

"I am Lukas, why do you not believe me? Here, let me show you." Objects and furniture began to float around the room as the wind began to howl.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you! Please stop destroying my home!"

Everything touched the floor and the horrible howling stopped,"About time. Now, can I tell you my message without your nagging?"

"Go ahead-wait-HEY-"

"You see these chains? I have made these chains throughout my life."

"What do you mean you made them?"

"I was a bad person. I never smiled, only when I did something horrible. I have made these chains with all the wicked things I have done. You have chains of your own Arthur"

"What-I do?" He lifted his arms and looked at the empty space between them and the floor. Lukas threw a small pocket book at his head,"HEY! what the bloody hell was that for-"

"You can't see them yet, you idiot. Now let me finish, the chains are a punishment for every bad thing I've done. I'm here to help you rid yourself of your chains."

"Wha-"

Everything got eeirly quiet as Lukas whispered,"Three spirits will visit you at every hour to help you change from your wicked ways. The next one will appear at 1 a.m. Listen to them and heed their warnings."

"Wait-what? I don't understand. What spirits? What are they going to do to me?"

The horrible chains wrapped around Lukas and began to drag him away. He shouted,"Shut up and change your ways Arthur!"

"You just can't leave like that! I still don't under-"

"Goodbye!"

"Wait-no!"

The chains finally dragged Lukas away and the house was silent as though nothing had never happened. Arthur was exghausted after the whole ordeal and decided it would be best for bed. He was still worried because of the three spirits, but either way he would still fall asleep. He would much rather him falling asleep in a nice comfy bed than a chair.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ghost of Christmas Past

"Wake up jerk Arthur!"

"Five...more...minutes..."

"I said wake up jerk!"

"Omph,"Arthur said as he felt a young kid jumping onto his chest.

"I'm the Spirit of Christmas Past, but you can call me Peter."

"Wha-hey you're just a kid."

"No I'm not. Shut up and let me finish you butthead. I'm here to take you on a journey through your past."

"Ugh- Lukas didn't tell me that one of the spirits was going to be a little bratt."

The short ghost turned around suddenly and 'accidentaly' hit Arthur on the head,"Alrighty then!"

"Wait wha-"

The Ghost of Christmas Past grabbed the old man and lifted him off the ground.

"Here-"

"Wait-"

"We-"

"Stop! Where are you taking me!"

"GO!"

They flew over the dark city that was only lit with ocassional lamp posts. Arthur was in awe as he stared down at the city he had walked so many times. He blinked a few times before looking up at the spirit. He then looked straight ahead where there was a strange light up ahead that looked like the sun.

"Spirit, what's that light up ahead? It can't possibly be dawn."

"Of course it's not dawn, stupid. It's where we're going."

"And where's that?"

"The past of course, dummy."

They went through the light and found themselves in a dimily lit room. A younger version of Arthur went up to a lamp and lit it. He then walked to the couch and sat on it. He gently rubbed his eyes. At a closer glance he looked like he had been playing roughly outside and fell a few times.

"Oh, I remember living here. I made a lot of bad and good memories here. Oh? That's me."

"Yep, and I have to say you certainly weren't a cute kid like me!"

"Yeah well-HEY!"

The kid looked up in their direction, where behind them loud voices could be heard.

Arthur pressed up against the wall next to the doorway. Peter just gave him an odd look,"He can't see us you know."

"He can't?"

"Of course not Jerk Arthur."

"Oh no. Here they come. They sound like they're drunk, again." Younger Arthur jumped down from the couch and ran to his room.

"Oh, it's that Christmas."

"Mm? Shall we follow him?"

"Eh? No, I'd rather not. I want to return to my room."

"Come on then!"The Ghost of Christmas Past grabbed his hand and dragged him to his old room.

"Hey! I said I didn't want to see this!"

Christmas Past laughed and dragged him though the wall and three red headed young men entered the room. A Scotish man, an Irish man, and a Welsh man began to look around the room, looking for something.

"Oi where are ya, ya stupid bratt?"

"You idiot, you're so loud you could wake the devil in his sleep!"

"Well we want him to know we're here don't we?"

"He won't be able to hear you if he goes deaf first."

"Shut up I was never talkin' to ya in the first place."

"Oh come on guys don't fight-its Christmas! Now let's just do what you two came here for-wait what was that exactly?"

"We came here for the bratt."

"Bratt?"

"Arthur."

"Oh...I see! We came to wish him a Merry Christmas!"

"Wait-shut up."

" 'Ey why should I-"

"I said to shut up idiot."

The Scot put his hand over thee Irish man's mouth,"Oh Arthur! It's us, your brothers. Come on out, we ain't gonna hurt ya."

He paused to listen a little bit before continuing to talk,"Oh come out come out where ever you are."

He walked along the wall and stopped at the closet where he heard a small sneeze come from,"Oh Arthur."

He put put his hand on the door knob to open it, but found that it was locked,"Arthur open the door..."

"No, you're drunk."

"Open the damn door! Come out! Or else when I do get ya out it will be a whole lot worse."

"No please go away!"

Sounds of Arthur crying could be heard through the door. The Welsh man looked up at the Scottish man.

"Aengus?..."

"I give ya to the count of three."

"Please don't do this."

"One..."

"Stop he's just a kid!"

"Two..."

"You're scarin him!"

"Three!-"

Arthur opened the door and stepped out with tears stains down his cheeks.

"Good boy, but it would have been better if you opened it when I first asked."

"Big mistake punk."

"Please don't hurt him..."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him too badly."

"Oh okay...Wait-hold on for a second-"

"Oi why is that blonde freak all dirty?"

The Scot cuffed the young boy over the ears,"Ow!"

"Filthy rat, why were you hiding? And how come you are all dirty?" as he said this he picked up the boy be his collar.

"He's stupid-that's what, he smells too."

"He's not stupid, he's smarter than you."

"Is that so...well then he's smart enough to know that he's the reason we ain't got no mum."

He let go of him and let him drop to the gound. He just barely landed upright.

"That's not his fault you-"

"Of course it's his fault!"

The Scot angerily kicked Arthur over.

"Stop!" The Welsh man ran infront of him to protect him from the oncoming asaults.

"You surely don't mean it! Your just drunk. He doesn't mea-"

"Of course i mean it! She died after she had him and he's completely useless!"

Aengus shoved his brother. He fell to the ground and hit his head. He fell silent and did not move.

"Big brother! Stop it! You hurt him-meanie!"

He just shrugged off his little brothers pleas and looked at the Irish man,"Stupid bratt, let's go."

"Geesh, I'm sorry I didn't leave when you wanted too. Do you wish to leave now?"

"Well-"

Arthur walked up to his older brother with tears in his eyes,"B-big Brother? Are you alright?" He sniffed as he lightly shook the Welsh man.

"George?"

The elder brother stirred and then sat up, rubbing his head,"I'm alright Arthur. It's just a bump. I'm sorry our brothers were so mean to you. They were just drunk and didn't know what they were saying."

Arthur just looked up at his brother and wiped his eyes. The elder brother half-smiled and ruffled his hair,"Don't cry. Here, I got you something."

He pulled out a stuffed mint green bunny that had wings,"It was a mess up from the factory but I knew you would like it so I smuggled it out."

Arthur stared up in awe,"Well? Aren't you going to take it?"

He looked at his brother, hesitantly, before grabbing the toy. He hugged it to his chest. "Thank you,"he muttered.

George pulled his brother to his chest and they stayed like that.

Peter put his hand on Arthur's shoulder,"Come on jerk. It's time to go."

He gently took his hand and they went through the wall to another setting. They were in a dim room. Arthur, as a young adult, sat beside a bed where George lay coughing. He pursed his lips.

"No, please. I don't want to see this. I'm done. Let's go back."

"Shut up stupid."

"H-"

"Arthur."

"Brother, don't talk, rest. You need to rest to get better."

"Stop. We both know I won't get better. Please, I need you to do something for me."

"No, don't talk like that. You just need to rest somemore and you'll get better. I just know it. I know it George. So-"

"Arthur, enough... I need you to promise me that you'll take care of that boy I adopted."

"Alfred?"

"Yes, promise me that you'll care for him as though he were your own. Promise...me.." He shut his eyes and let out his final breath. After he pursed his lips, he said,"I promise."

He stood and put his hat on before walking through the door. The Ghost of Christmas Past pulled Arthur though the wall.

Arthur looked down at his nephew. Alfred looked up at him and asked,"Is Daddy alright?"

Arthur just pursed his lips,"Your dad wants you to stay with me until he is well again."

"How long will that be Uncle?"

"I don't know."

"Oh... Well then that means I can hang out with you!"

"Come on, let's go home." He held out his hand for him to take.

Alfred smiled and laughed as he took his hand.

"That kid is adorable. How come you lied to him, jerk?"

"Because I didn't want him to know."

"But wouldn't he just find out later? And it would be a lot worse for him? Did you really want him to feel pain like that you Jerk Arthur."

"He did find out a few weeks later when his father didn't come for him, but he forgave me quickly. He was such a sweet boy. Not-not that I care or anything. It's just because I didn't want to deal with him."

"Uh-huh. Meanie-anywhy next stop!" He grabbed his hand and they flew over the city.

Soon they came to a house and dropped through the roof into a room with slight decorations for Christmas. Alfred was a little older and so was Arthur.

Alfred smiled as he said,"No way! Is it really okay for me to have it?"

"Of course it is. I did buy it especially for you Alfred."

"Aw man, this is cool! Thanks dear Uncle, sir!"

"Take good care of it."

"Wow. I've got my very own toy soldiers." He gasped,"All of their faces are different!"

"Yes, I had the toymaker paint each of their faces seperatly."

"That's so cool!"

"To another memory!"

"Wait-"

There was a bright light and he found himself in the same room, except it was darker and there were no decorations. It took Arthur a second to realize what memory he was in.

"No! Show me no more! I do not want to see this memory at all! I want to go back! Take me back spirit! Take me back!"

"Shut up you butthead and watch."

A younger Arthur looked down at his newspaper as Alfred walked in,"Arthur."

"What is now you incompetent boy?"

"I want my freedom."

He still stared down at his newspaper with disintrest,"What are you talking about."

"I mean I'm moving to America."

This made him set him newpaper down and look at his nephew,"What do you mean your moving to America? Since when do you have the money to move to that blasted country?"

"Well I've been thinking about it for quite a while. I've been saving up my money. I now have enough money to take a boat there and live well for a few months."

"Why in the world would you move to America? Why are you leaving me?" His voice was just below a shout.

"Because you are not my uncle! All I want is my freedom and to get that is to get away from you!"

"I will not allow it! You are to stay right here in England!"

"You can't control my life you said it yourself. I'm incompetent, so you'll be better without me anyway."

"That's exactly why you can't go. You'll screw something up like you do everything and end up in trouble. I'm not going all the way to America just to save you."

"I hate you..."

"What was that boy?

"I said I hate you! You never let me do thing on my own! You treat me like some ignorant child, and I will simply take no more. I've already made up my mind I'm leaving."

"You just can't pack up and leave me."

"Watch me," he said with venom dripping from his words.

He ran up the stairs and came back down with two bags, pre-packed. He opened the front door and Arthur got up to his chair and followed the young man.

"Alfred, please.. Don't go... I... I'm... sorry."

"Goodbye U- Mr. Kirkland," with that he slammed the door shut.

Arthur watched as the only thing left from his brother, the only person he cared about disappeared into the rain.

"Why must you take delight in torturing me spirit?"

"I told you jerk this is your past don't blame for the things that have happened to you."

"Leave me be spirit."

His surroundings changed and he found himself in his own bed once again. He fell back and rolled to his side. He let out a sigh as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Ghost of Christmas Present

The blaring loud sound of musical instruments playing Christmas Carols awoke Arthur from his light sleep. He sat up in bed.

"What in the bloody-"

A small harp flew past his head, almost hitting him.

"Get up! Come on! Wouldn't you like to dance?"asked a strange Finnish man.

"Now why would I-"

He yanked Arthur out of bed and began dancing,"Smile!"

"Why?"

"It's Christmas of course!"

He laughed joyfully; he continued to dance.

"I am the Spirit of Christmas Present! But they call me Tino."

"Uhg you're the second spirit.."

"And you're Arthur Kirkland! Now with the introductions out of the way-"

He finally stopped dancing and whistled. The instruments all got in line, save for one tiny flute that hurried to get in line with the rest. Once they were all in a line the instruments disapeared.

"Let's get started."Tino held out his hand for him to take.

Arthur debated whether or not he should take his hand.

"Come on I don't bite."

He hesitated before taking the spirits hand.

Suddenly they were in the streets of the town,"This my friend is the morning of Christmas!"

There were many people along the streets. You could hear choirs singing and hear people say Merry Christmas to those whom they haven't seen in a long time and to those they talked to just yesterday.

"Can you feel that Arthur?"

"Feel what?"

"The joy passing though each person out here"

"I..I believe so I do feel happier."

"I believe that where ever you find love, it's Christmas."

"Is that so."

"Look-it's your nephew!"

Alfred walked by with a cheerful smile on his face. He went inside his house along with a few other people. The Spirit of Christmas Present and Arthur went through the wall to his nephew's living room.

"This must be his Christmas party."

Alfred walked to the front of the room.

"Well what do you think we should do now folks?"

"We should play a game."

The man whom had come to collect donations for the poor stood up.

"Good idea Toris how about a guessing game here I'll go."

Gilbert began walking around the room. Arthur became excited and listened attentively.

"I am zhinking of an unvanted being in zhis town"

"Is it a spirit?"

"Hm, nein."

"Can it be found along the streets?"

"Usually."

"Is it a food?"

"Nein."

"Oh! Is it a rat?

"Close."

"Is it a person?"

"Ja."

"Oh i know who it is!"

"Do you?"

"It's Arthur Kirkland!"

"Correct!"

Everyone began laughing, except for one person. Alfred sat with a straight expression and looked away from his friends. Arthur's shoulders sagged with sadness.

"Oh dear, that's just horrible. I'm sorry."

"Don't be spirit...I suppose it's time to go to our next stop."

"Oh it is, thank you for reminding me."

The surroundings around them changed to the streets.

"Oh look Arthur it's Roderich Edelstein 's house."

"It's Edelstein 's house?"

"It is? How do you know that?"

"You just told me spirit."

"I did? Well I am forgetful and trustworthy so we should listen to what I just said."

They looked through the window, rarther than going into the house. Inside they spotted a woman cooking.

"That must be Edelstein's wife."

His wife set a plate on the table and a young boy helped her set down a plate of roasted chestnuts. Another came and quickly grabbed one. His mother hit his hand with a small towel.

"Lovino! Jou have to vait for jour Father, Lily, and Basch."

"Hmph, why do we-a have to wait for-a them huh-a?"

"Because I said so!"

"Fratello, will you help me-a with the goose-a?"

"Idiota, fine then-a. Don't burn yourself-a Feliciano."

The boy laughed as he looked at his older brother,"I won't as long-a as you-a help me-a."

"How come their accents are different?"

"Hm? Oh! Because Roderich's father was Italian and his mother was from Austria. He had been raised by his mother, while his two older sons were raised by their grandfather. They didn't get to live with their parents until they were 10 and 9 years old. Pretty sad huh?"

"Erm, yeah."

Roderich Edelstein and his children, Basch and Lily, were walking down the street. Lily sat on her father's shoulder while he held her crutch. He swung it as he walked. They were singing coming down the street. Basch just walked silently beside his father and sister.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly-"

"Fa la la la la, la la la la-"

"Tis the season to be jolly-"

"Fa la la la la, la la la la-"

"Don we now our gay apparel-"

"Fa la la, la la la, la la la-"

"Trol the ancient Yule tide carol-"

"Fa la la la la, la la la la!"

They laughed and he set his daughter down as he handed her her crutch.

"Come on now, let's go inside Lily und Basch."

"Yes Vati!"

"Merry Christmas everybody!"

"Merry Christmas Papa!"

"Come on now, I'm almost finish vith zhe Christmas dinner.

"Oh the Christmas dinner zhe goose! Zhe goo-"

Lily had a coughing fit and was surrounded by her mother and father.

"Lily, jou've over excited jourself come sit, sit." Her mother ushered her to her seat.

"Ja Anya."

She moved to sit in her chair.

" How vas church Roderich?"

"As good as golden, she told me she hoped zhat zhe people saw her in church because it might remind zhem zhat upon Christmas day beggars valk and blind people see."

"What a remarkable child."

"She is."

"Their dinner is so small."

"And much appericated too."

"Mr. Kirkland."

"Roderich? Roderich Edelstein?" Arthur went inside, closly followed by Tino.

"It only feels right zhat I lift a glass up to my employer, Arthur Kirkland, the true founder of zhe feast," he lifted his glass.

"The founder of the feast indeed Roderich! Hmph, if Arthur Kirkland vhere here I vould give him a piece of my mind und I bet he vould choke on it!"

"That-a damn bastardo doesn't deserve a toast-a for founding-a this feast!"

"Zhat's right! He's a greedy jerk and deserves to be left on the road for dead!" Basch slammed his hand down on the table.

"Elizabeta, the children, Christmas"

"Ah vell i suppose zhat in the spirit of the blessed day of Christmas zhat ve raise a glass to Mr. Kirkland even zhough he ist odious, stingy, und wicked und unfeeling und-"

"To ze founder of ze feast Mr. Kirkland!"Lily said.

"To-a nice Mr. Kirkland!"

"Ugh."

"Cheers!"

They all took a sip of their drinks.

"God bless us everyone," Lily said before going into another coughing fit.

"Lily!"

"Spirit-please tell me if Lily will live."

"That is the future my place is the present; however, I see an empty seat next to the chimney fire and a crutch without an owner, if these shadows stay the same I believe she will die and if she's going to she better do it to decrease the surpluse population!"

"Oh spirit..."

Their surroundings began to change once again. As the family began to disapear, Arthur kept his eyes on Lily the whole time.

"Come on, my time grows short."

They were now infront of a church gate. The Spirit of Christmas Present now had grey hair and his skin was showing signs of wrinkling.

"Tino, do you grow old?"

"I do."

The ghost laughed and then sat down on a nearby bench.

"My life is very brief. I believe it will end at the stroke of twelve."

The church bells began to ring to show that it was 12.

"Now!? But I have learned so much from you spirit, don't leave me."

"I must."

"But you have changed me."

"And now I leave you with the spirit of yet to come..."

"You mean the future?"

"Go forth and know him."

Tino began to laugh as he faded away. Arthur was now standing alone. A thick fog began to roll in and soon he found himself on his bed. He let out a deep sigh and soon fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come

Arthur jolted awake with an errie feeling that he was being watched. He looked around the room. In the corner next to his bed was a tall dark figure with a long black cloak. The hood of the cloak covered the mans face.

He opened his mouth to let out a scream but nothing came out. He scrambled on his bed and fell off the other side of the bed with his legs still partially on it.

"Hm."

Arthur managed to get back on his feet without falling again. He looked at the strange figure on the other side of the bed from him.

"Y't To c'me," the spirit said as he took off his hood to reveal his blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

"So you're the third spirit?"

The tall spirit just nodded.

"You scared the living daylights out of me! I almost had an heart attack! I thought I died in my sleep and death came to get me! What where you thinking!? Scaring me like that!"

The Spirit of Christmas Yet to come just stared at him blankly.

"You don't talk much do you?"

The spirit nodded.

"Hm...Well I guess I over reacted I'm sorry"

"M' Too"

"What do I call you spirit?"

"Berwald."

"Hm what and intresting name well spirit show me what is yet to come."

Berwald turned and began walking towards a votex. Arthur followed him, fearful of what he might see. They found themselves in the rainy streets of London. A few men whom Arthur could call by name were talking.

"I don't know much about it, just that he died last night."

"Did he really?"

"Yep."

"Well it's about time! I thought that old jerk was never going to die!"

"I'm glad he finally past."

"I wonder what he's going to do with the money."

"Well he definetly didn't give any to me."

The men laughed.

"I bet the funeral's going to be cheap."

"I don't think a single person will go to that funeral."

"I'll go- if lunch is provided!"

"Speaking of lunch, let's go eat."

"Eh? Spirit, what man died that caused them such glee?"

Berwald just turned away from him and began walking to another vortex,"Wait- hold on! Where are you going!"

Arthur followed him and they were in front of Roderich Edelstein's house,"Oh this is my clerk's house. Why did you bring me here Berwald?"

The man just pointed to the window. Hesitantly, he looked through it. Basch sat in a lonely corner with a purple ribbon in his hands. Elizabeta stood by the stove, her shoulders shaking as she wept. Feliciano went up to his mother and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him and they cried together.

"Mama, it's alright. Stop crying please-a. Papa will be home-a soon." Lovino said gently patting his mom on the back.

"I'm sorry. Shh, Feli. It'll be alright."

Roderich entered the house. He looked down at the ground and his wife went to greet him. He looked up grimmly at her.

"I picked a place to bury her. It's where she used to picnic with Basch... It overlooks the river."

"Oh no... not Lily..."

The Spirit of Christmas Yet to come tapped his shoulder. He turned away and began to walk into another vortex. Arthur lingered a little bit before following him. They were in the graveyard.

"Oh. This place,"Arthur said with dread in his heart. He knew what he was going to see but did not want to believe it.

Berwald pointed to a grave stone. Arthur looked at the scary man, before approaching the gravestone. He wipped the frost of of it and read:

ARTHUR KIRKLAND

He fell to his knees and began to weep. Soon his surroundings changed and he found himself on his bed. Light seeped in through the curtains and Arthur joyfully stood up.

"I'm back! And it's morning! Oh how I missed this room!" He said running around the room.

He ran to the window and threw it open in the cool winter morning. Below there was a young boy dragging a sleigh.

"Hey you boy!"

The boy looked up nervously at him,"M-me, sir?"

"Yes you, what day is it?"

"Christmas D-day sir."

"Ah! Perfect! What's your name?

"Raivis, s-sir."

"So Raivis, you know the Butcher Shop down the street?"

"Er- yes sir but why are you asking me this?"

"You know the prize turkey in the window?"

"Erm- yes but-"

"I want you to buy it for me and I'll give you 50 pounds plus money to pay for it!" he produced a small bag with the money inside and tossed it down.

The boy caught the bag and looked inside of it before looking back up,"Well what are you waiting for! Go boy!"

Raivis placed the bag in his pocket. He smiled and began running. Whith a huge grin on his face, Arthur raced to get dressed and practically skipped down the stairs and outside.

In the square nearby, the men whom were collecting money for the poor were standing and talking. Arthur went up to them, and listened a little to their conversation.

"Ja, **5 CATS FOR 5 DEUTSCHMARKS AT ARBY'S.** " Ludwig said as Gilbert looked behind him.

Gilbert pushed his brother infront of him as he hid behind him from Arthur. His younger brother shot him an ugly look before saying,"Mr. Kirkland."

"Excuse me gentlemen about the charity donation, put me down for-"he whispered the amount.

"Zhat much! Danke! I vish ve had somzhing to give vou!"

Gilbert removed his scarf,"Here vou go. It's an awesome scarf since I personally vore it."

"For me? Thank you every much gentlemen," he wrapped the garment around himself.

He then smiled,"Merry Christmas." He tipped his hat and then began to walk away.

The boy from earlier ran up to him with a big smile,"Okay, I've got the turkey sir!"

"Oh good! Come, follow me."

Arthur went around town buying presents and food and began giving them out. He went up to his nephew's door and knocked. Alfred opened the door with a wide grin. Suprise was written all over his face when he saw his Uncle.

"Arthur! You made it!"

"Merry Christmas Alfred,"he said handing him a small parcel and then a small bag.

He handed him one more thing,"Give that to that boy you took in, and that bag has some money in it for you."

"Wow, Iggy! This is so totally awesome! Thank you! But, why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say that I had a life changing visit from three people last night."

"A-alright then. Thank you!" he hugged his uncle.

"Your welcome."

He quickly set his stuff down,"Arthur, where are you taking all of that food?"

"Roderich Edelstein's family of course!"

"Here give me some and Toris and I will help you carry it." He turned back and yelled,"Toris! come help me carry some food to Roderich's house."

"Thank you Alfred, but what about your party?"

"Hm? Oh well, helping someone in need is far more better than a silly old party. Plus, I'll just say that something had come up. After all- I'M THE HERO!"

A young boy came up from behind Alfred,"O-okay, I'm ready to go. Ravis?"

"Huh? Oh hello Toris."

"Alright then, now that everyone knows everybody's name, shall we go?"

"Yeah!"

They closed the door and took some of the food to carry and started off to Edelstein's house. Arthur had them hide while he knocked on the door three times.

"Roderich Edelstein." he said sternly.

The poor man opened the door with a frightened look on his face,"M-mr. Kirkland."

"You weren't at work this morning like I asked."

"B-but sir, ve discussed zhis y-you gave me the day off."

"I did?"

"Yes sir, vou-"

"So you're telling me that I Arthur Kirkland gave you the day off."

"Sir I-"

"I gave you the day off."

"Yes sir you did."

"I think it's about we discussed something Mr. Edelstein."

Elizabeta came forward and shoved her husband back."I ZHINK IT'S ABOUT TIME VE DISCUSSED SOMEZHINGS MR. KIRKLAND!", she yelled holding a frying pan threating way.

"I think it's about time we discussed your pay."

"You know, where-a I grew up-a the mafia was very-a famous, and when-a you mess with one of us-a, you mess with-a all of us-a! There's a 100% chance of- shit-storm and-a it's-a coming right at you-a!"yelled Romano who came out with a machine gun. (and yes he can have this because he is apart of the mob and since America can have a laptop in 1942, he can have a machine gun :P)

"It's Christmas; therefore, I should raise your pay."

"YEAH AND I'M GOING TO RAISE VOU OFF ZHE PAVEMENT!" Basch came out with a rifle.

"-I beg your pardon..."

"Yes, Roderich Edelstein. I'm going to raise your salary and pay your mortage for this house."

They all got in a line and giggled politely or smiled,"Uh-um. Come right inside sir."

They all went back inside the house. Arthur followed them and smiled,"Roderich Edelstein, would you and your family like to join us for a fine turkey dinner on this Christmas Day? Merry Christmas."

He moved to the side and Alfred, Toris, ad Ravis came in with the food that had been purchased earlier that day. They all yelled," Merry Christmas," upon entering.

The Edelstein family became excited with all this food. Alfred, the hero, and Felicianco helped Mrs. Edelstein prepare the dinner. Once they finished, Toris and Ravis helped set the table. While they did this Lily came up to Arthur and tugged on his coat.

"Uh- um, Mr. Kirkland?"

"Huh?" He looked down at the young child and softly smiled,"Yes, little one?"

"I-I uh, just wanted to thank you for the food. You've made everyone so happy-" she coughed.

He smiled and picked her up to set her on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas Everyone!" he said heartedly.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone else cheered.

 **The End**

* * *

 **(A/n: Merry Christmas Everybody and a Happy New Year!)**


End file.
